Love Knows No Misery
by Kyvena
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto and his unknowingly adopted sister Uzumaki Sakura were both adopted at birth by Uzumaki Mito and Senju Hashirama. The Warring States Era was not a safe one until the war came to an end after the death of Uchiha Izuna. Madara caught a glimpse of that beautiful long pink hair, but she was not so willing to give her trust to the man who had almost killed her father.
1. So It Begins

**I figured while I am revising and editing 'Shattered Mirror' that I would give you guys some sort of entertainment.**

 **Now, these chapters won't nearly be as long, but that only means chapters will be posted much faster than 'Shattered Mirror'!**

 **The first chapter will seem a bit rushed, but there will be plenty of fillers down the road :D**

 **In the past, females were often married off at a very, VERY young age. So do not be shocked at this.**

 **Madara is NOT the same age as Hashirama in this story, but their connection of the love/hate friendship still stands. Whenever Sakura first meets Madara, he will only roughly be around the age of fifteen, yet still has enough talent/skill to take on Hashirama.**

 **Don't like it? I don't care. This is MY story, so enjoy it or do not enjoy it. It's up to you.**

 **Get it? Got it? Good.**

 **As always,**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Kyvena**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: So It Begins**_

* * *

Eighteen years prior to the current day, the thirteen year old Mito Uzumaki was out gathering herbs in the forest to make medicine for the Senju clan whenever she found not only one, but two adorable infants bundled together as if they were actually brother and sister; or someone just had the same idea as the other and did not want a child, so they simply abandoned the adorable bundles of joy and left them to perish on their own accord.

Looking around, she tried searching for the two's parents, only to find no one anywhere near to where she was. Reaching out and picking up the two abandoned infants, Mito was clearly ecstatic over now having two babies of her own. It had really hit her hard whenever she had found out that she was not able to have children of her own and honestly, that was all she had wanted, a child. Yet, instead of a child, she obtained two gifts from god that day.

Rushing home as fast as she could with one blonde haired baby boy who looked like he had whiskers on his cheek and one pink haired baby girl, Mito then swiftly entered the Senju compound and rushed to her husband. Clearly out of breath as she bent over, still holding the little bundles of joy, Hashirama hadn't noticed them as of yet as he rose an eyebrow, "Mito what's the matter?" He asked with his voice full of concern.

Upon looking up, the brunette then noticed the sparkle in Mito's blackened orbs as she spoke, "Hashirama! I found - I found abandoned children!" She then held her arms out to reveal the two precious infants currently snuggled into her warm and gentle hold on them, causing Hashirama's eyes to soften, "Mito... are you sure they were abandoned...?" Mito hastily nodded at this and the head of the Senju clan sighed gently before a soft smile graced his lips, "What are you going to name them?"

Mito now appeared as if fireworks were now going off inside of her now that her husband had practically allowed her to keep the two infants, "Hmm. Well, let's see." The red head pondered for a moment whenever Hashirama then softly spoke up, "Sakura..." Mito's head shot up, yet seemed puzzled at this, "Sakura?" Nodding, the brunette smiled before answering gently, "The child with pink hair. To me, she seems like a sweet sakura tree."

Honestly, she had to hand it to her husband. He was right, the one with pink hair seemed like a 'Sakura', so she nodded, "My daughter Sakura... and my son Naruto." Hashirama liked the name 'Naruto', it was a strong name for a male, "Nice, nice! So our son and daughter will now be called Sakura and Naruto. You will make a fine mother for them Mito." Smiling down at the infants, Mito nodded slightly. All she had ever wanted had come straight to her.

That one thing being...

...a family.

* * *

It had now been ten years since that fateful day where Mito found Sakura and Naruto all by themselves in the woods. Lately, it seemed as if all her plans were beginning to backfire due to how much the siblings now argued. Naruto clenched his fists as he stared at his sister before yelling out, "I WISH THE UCHIHA WOULD JUST TAKE YOU SO THAT I DON'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH YOU ANYMORE, YA KNOW!?"

Sakura was just as hard headed, if not more than her brother as she then screeched out, "SHUT UP NARUTO! I WISH I HADN'T HEALED YOU ON THAT DAY! THEN YOU WOULDN'T EVEN BE ALIVE TODAY! THAT WAY MOTHER, FATHER, AND MYSELF WOULD BE HAPPY KNOWING YOU WEREN'T AROUND TO SCREW EVERYTHING UP LIKE YOU ALWAYS SEEM TO DO!"

The two siblings had been at this for hours. How Mito knew? Well, she had been in the same room listening to all of this until she finally slammed her dainty hands down onto the table in front of her, "ENOUGH YOU TWO! NARUTO, STOP ANTAGONIZING YOUR SISTER; AND SAKURA, NEVER WISH FOR SOMEONE'S DEATH, ESPECIALLY NOT YOUR OWN BROTHER'S!"

The two had jumped whenever their mother had slammed her hands down, but now appeared ashamed of everything that had been said as Mito began yelling at them and the two children immediately looked down, feeling horrible that their mother had been around to forcibly listen to all of the banter they had just thrown in one another's face. Suddenly, Hashirama ran in to see Mito screaming at their children.

Sakura, being as sensitive as she was, began to cry at simply being yelled at and Hashirama walked to her before taking her into his protective hold, "Mito, that's enough!" Sakura was now bawling as her father could easily feel the ten year old's trembling arms that were currently wrapped around him as he lovingly stroked her back as a father should do to comfort their child.

Mito shot a glare to Hashirama before she spat out, "I don't know WHY I picked those two up in the woods that day! Why did you not just turn them away Hashirama!" Hashirama's eyes instantly widened at Mito's choice of words due to the fact that they had NEVER told Sakura and Naruto they had been adopted. Well, a better way of putting it was they were more or less found.

The pinkette was the sharpest one between Naruto and herself and both Hashirama and Mito knew this. The pinkette's eyes widened immensely at her mother's straight forward and angered words, "W...What...? You're not our actual p-parents?!" The brunette sighed heavily and motioned Naruto to come and join him. Sitting the two ten year old children down, Hashirama then began to explain everything exactly as it should have been done long ago.

Later that night Naruto and Sakura were uncharacteristically quiet at the dinner table. Any time Mito asked the two any sort of question, all they did were nod or shook their head as a way of answering. Neither really spoke the rest of that evening. They didn't know how to handle this... ten years of living with their "parents" and in one day, their worlds had been flipped upside down and came crashing to the surface.

Deciding to take a walk, even though it was far too dark to be waltzing around in the forest at night; Sakura felt internally lost as she looked down at her hands completely lost in the worl of her own mind. Not really paying attention to where she was going, her foot made firm contact with something that was oddly warm before falling to the ground and landing with a rather loud, ' _Oooph!'_

Groaning as she rubbed her rather large forehead tenderly due to hitting it once she fell, the pinkette looked back only to feel petrified where she now resided on the ground. All she saw was the crimson coloration with the tomoe pattern and instantly knew it was none other than an Uchiha.

"Oh my goodness! Are you okay miss?" The gentle, young male who was roughly around her age asked with a genuinely worried tone. She had not expected such a kind voice to come out of an Uchiha's mouth, but hey, she had always been taught to never judge a book by its cover. Nodding ever so slightly at the young Uchiha male, Sakura sat up, causing her thigh long pink locks to spill gracefully over her shoulder as she looked at the boy.

Smiling, the boy sat beside her and checked her for any signs of injury using his Sharingan and for some odd reason, Sakura was not scared of it. As he checked to make sure she was not harmed in any way, he spoke gently, "My name is Izuna. I'm not allowed to tell you my last name though, but I'm pretty sure you KNOW which clan I am from now." He was so straight forward with her and that was really refreshing in this war torn era.

Shrugging, Sakura finally dropped being suspicious and gave a smile of her own, "It's nice to meet you Izuna Uchiha." Izuna chuckled softly at this and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Guess I screwed up there." Shrugging again, Sakura's sweet tone rang out, "I won't tell anyone as long as you don't tell anyone my family name." He could honestly tell that she was not lying when she said this, so he agreed to these terms, "Why would I tell on a pretty girl like you?"

That comment caused Sakura's to gain a pretty pink tint to her cheeks as she nodded, "R-Right... well, here goes nothing. My name is Sakura Senju." - "IZUNA!" A voice that Sakura knew belonged to a teen hollered out and Izuna's eyes gained a panicked expression, "Go Sakura-chan!" Sakura nodded and stood, but before she ran off, she smiled softly, "Just call me Sakura, Izuna. No need for formalities." He hastily nodded whenever the shouting of his name became much closer, "Go Sakura!"

Waving cutely, Sakura then dashed off fully knowing the next time she'd see that sweet boy would undoubtedly be in the midst of the battlefield. Izuna felt mesmerized as he stood there staring into the distance, he didn't know what he was even doing. He should have killed her right then and there, but the probability of meeting her on the battlefield was very slim. Or so he thought.

Finally heavy breathing could be heard behind him and Izuna snapped around, only to see witness his already infamous elder brother, "O-Oh, hi big brother Madara!." The long haired male finally caught his breath after running nonstop for over three hours at maximum speed.

Erecting his body, Madara folded his arms across his chest, "And just who were you speaking to Izuna..." The next heir to the Uchiha Clan had the _'you'd better not lie to me or else'_ tone to it and Izuna remembered he had promised Sakura he wouldn't give her family name away... no matter what. Laughing gently, Izuna rubbed the back of his shortly spiked locks, "Oh! I was talking to a stranger who was asking for directions."

His tone of voice had made his excuse seem extremely believable and all his teenage brother could do was sigh heavily and nod as he dropped his arms so that they now rested on either sides of his already muscular frame, "Right. Well, father wishes to speak with us both immediately." Izuna quickly nodded and motioned for Madara to lead the way before taking off behind him, yet his mind continued to wander back to the pink haired lass he had met minutes before departing.

* * *

 **. . .**

* * *

The pinkette ran and ran until she noticed the Senju Clan's stronghold coming into view. Before she even realized it, Sakura effectively ran into a rock solid body. Wincing and groaning at the power. the Senju heiress glanced her emerald orbs upward with a dark scowl plastered all over her face, "HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING! DO YOU EVEN KNOW... who... I am..." Her voice ended up loosing all of the sass held in her tone as she gained a slightly mortified tone, "Uncle Tobi..."

The silver haired Senju sighed and effortlessly shook his head, "And where were you just now Sakura? As you well know, I am the second heir to the Senju Clan, yet I have been ordered to ensure YOUR safety!" Sakura then glanced down while now gaining a saddened expression, "Uncle Tobi I-" Swiftly cut off just by body language alone, Sakura pursed her lips quickly as her uncle snapped around and began to walk away with visible signs of displeasure.

She was well aware of what he had meant by putting this exact action into motion as well. Without saying a word, Sakura quickly began to follow him before her head slightly turned to the side before dashing her emerald orbs towards the forest she had previously been engulfed with, "I wonder if he's okay..." The pinkette muttered softly to herself. Not even considering how mad Tobirama probably was with her at the moment. Noticing her facial expression, the powdery red orbs Tobirama wielded darted back to wonder if he had been too harsh on his treasured only niece.

Though, whenever the silver headed Senju laid his eyes on his beloved pink haired niece, he was quick to realize she wasn't even paying attention to him any longer, causing him to wonder, _'I wonder what exactly happened in the woods that has her so worried...'_ Not giving this a second thought, Tobirama then cleared his throat, "Now what actually happened in the woods that has you so worried?"

Snapping her head forward, Sakura knew she had to think of a lie right on the spot. After a few moments, the pinkette's head slowly lowered sadly and her eyes filled with tears, "I saw a baby bird fall out of its nest. It... It was so sad uncle Tobi..." Tobirama knew Sakura had such a big heart, so he instantly slowed before turning around and outstretched his arms. Before she had even known it, Sakura realized that she was now being gently embraced by the Senju male.

"Forgive my outburst Sakura, it was uncalled for." Tobirama added as he gently stroked the pinkette's long locks. Clearing her throat abruptly, Sakura then pulled away and stole one last glance at the woods before once again turning and walking towards the Senju stronghold. She was sure Izuna would be fine. After all, he did have the Sharingan.

In a sense, Sakura had always highly envied the Uchiha's visual prowess and just how useful it could actually be. Sure, she healed quickly and had monstrous strength due to her extremely precise chakra control, but she did not have a Kekke Genkai. Now she knew exactly why though; she hadn't actually been born from Hashirama and Mito.

Then Sakura began to wonder... who really was she then? If not a Senju -

Then where exactly did she come from...?

* * *

After the lengthy three hour long lecture from their father, Izuna and Madara were free to go. Madara hadn't really known what exactly he had done to deserve to be forced to sit through three hours of one of his father's lectures. Each and every time the brothers were lectured, they felt the need to take a nap afterwards.

Izuna was deep in thought whenever he felt the sudden shock of a large palm smacking him upside the head. Shooting his glance to his older brother, Izuna instantly began to whine, "Big brother! What was that for!?" Madara scowled and tilted his head to really look at his younger brother, "That was for making me sit through a lecture." The younger Uchiha male then scowled before replying, "Hey! You don't see me complaining every time I have to sit through one of YOUR lectures!"

Rolling his onyx orbs playfully Madara then released a chuckle before his face returned to normal, "What were you doing out there in the woods anyway? You never go out into the woods." Izuna needed a good cover story, but quickly realized he was not good at lying. Sighing, Izuna looked up at the ceiling and laced his hands behind his head as they continued to slowly make their way through the home, "I was napping until a beautiful girl literally tripped over me. She felt so bad for not paying attention, but man... she was beautiful..."

This made Madara raise an eyebrow with extreme interest as he motioned his hand for his little brother to continue. Nodding slightly, the younger Uchiha sibling then resumed staring at the ceiling, "She had thigh long pink hair. It was so beautiful and serene, just like a cherry blossom. Her eyes held this dazzling shimmer, almost as if the fire in her had truly not been extinguished and still burns brightly. She's a bit obstinate, cocky, sweet, loving, caring, and is definitely not boring to be around."

Madara was liking the sound of this girl. He always did love a good challenge, so he willingly volunteered as tribute. Izuna definitely noticed the gleam held within Madara's darkened orb and his voice was level, yet held a glimmer of amusement in it, "Did you learn this girl's name?" Izuna foolishly nodded as Madara then grinned internally, all the while thinking, _'Checkmate.'_

Motioning his hand for his younger brother to continue, again, he foolishly complied, "Yeah sure, her name is Sakura S-" Swiftly cutting himself off, Izuna grit his teeth and began to scold himself internally. Madara found this show Izuna was putting on more entertaining than his initial screw up, "Izuna, I haven't seen you this riled up in quite some time. It is a rather quite pleasing and entertaining sight for one to behold."

Izuna was quite aware of Madara's sense of humor, it was... it was... it was terrible. Making a rather fake laugh believable, Izuna then shrugged, "Yeah, sorry about that big brother." Madara grinned and nodded before his amused tone set back into place, "So where can I meet this girl?" Again, the younger brother answered foolishly, "I'm not sure. She was the one who stumbled upon me in all honestly, but she was in the western part of the forest."

Nodding at his explanation, it finally hit the younger Uchiha male, "Hey now, you're not going to hurt Sakura; are you?!" Madara's amusement only continued to grow and grow at this point in time, "Well, well Izuna, it looks like you found yourself a girlfriend!" The younger sibling of Madara Uchiha then smirked, "I see you want Sakura to yourself... well then, may the best man win." Holding his fist out, Madara couldn't help but smirk at his younger brother's words.

There was just simply no doubt that Madara Uchiha...

Always got what he wanted.


	2. Unspoken Words

**Yes, I am still writing 'Shattered Mirror' but for the time being, I need to reread it due to the extensive revising and editing.**

 **I am honored for a view on the first day, it makes me truly happy!**

 **As always,**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Kyvena**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: Unspoken Words**_

* * *

As of now, Sakura sat in front of her uncle, father and mother for a deep scolding from the agitated red haired Uzumaki female. Looking towards her daughter, Mito scowled slightly, causing Hashirama to become slightly uneasy as she continued to yell, "SAKURA UZUMAKI ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!" Sakura nodded slightly, but in all honesty, all she could think about at this very moment was if Izuna Uchiha were all right.

Right at that moment, Naruto walked in to see his mother ripping his sister's head off and promptly took a step in front of his beloved sister. Blood or not, Sakura was his sister and she would continue to be his sister until the day he died. Blood ties meant nothing the the blonde. What truly mattered was the bonds he had created with her and the many other memories he would create with the pinkette down the line.

Scowling at his mother, Naruto clenched his fists tightly until his knuckles turned a ghostly white coloration, "MOTHER STOP YELLING AT SAKURA!" The pinkette couldn't help it, she truly adored Naruto no matter if he was her real brother or not. Placing a gentle hand on her brother's, Sakura sighed gently, yet shook her head to let him know that she was more than fully capable of handling herself. Nodding at his sister, Naruto merely got on his knees beside her so that he too would take some of the blame.

After two hours, Sakura and Naruto were dismissed and the pinkette felt the dire need to go out and take a walk; though this time she would at least let her father know where she was going and what she would be doing. Knocking on Hashirama's door before entering, the brunette casually looked up and his face immediately softened at the little girl whom he had named, "Sakura, what can I help you with dear?"

Sighing heavily the pink haired Uzumaki laced her hands behind her back, "Father, would you mind terribly if I went on a walk within the woods for a while...? I just - I just need some time to clear my head. So much has happened and I'm finding it hard to handle..." Hashirama's face instantly softened, yet nodded at her request, "I see no issue with this. I will let your mother know that you are going on a walk."

Smiling brightly at her father, she then ran to him and flung her arms securely around his neck. At first, he was slightly shocked, but he was soon to cuddle into the pinkette that he adored so much. Releasing Hashirama slowly, Sakura then turned and began to run back into the woods, fully preparing herself to stumble upon an Uchiha corpse.

Reaching the spot she had first met Izuna, Sakura looked around as she began to walk. Not paying attention again, Sakura tripped over another warm body and roughly face planted into the ground, "Wow." Was all this man said as she snapped her emerald orbs back towards him, "Hey watch it!" The man made a snide remark before shifting his gaze away from the pinkette.

Sakura had to hand it to the teen... he had one hell of a DNA strand. The fact that he was drop dead gorgeous would be enough to drive any woman into the state of unrequited love. He had long black hair that held a blue tint, deep charcoal orbs that seemed to hold the wisdom of the world, he was beyond fit and muscular, and he definitely held himself very well. Blushing a deep scarlet tint, the teen gave a smug smirk towards the hurt pinkette and that's when she realized it; his eyes were the same crimson coloration that Izuna's eyes held.

"You're an Uchiha." Sakura stated in a matter-of-fact tone. Raising a brow, the teen's smirk deepened, "Very good, you have done your homework." Now she was simply curious as to why such a beautiful man was simply just sitting here all alone, "May I?" She motioned to the spot beside him and he gave a simple nod, "Do as you wish."

Smiling at this, the pinkette slowly made her way to sit beside the teen as her long cotton candy colored hair flowed gracefully behind her. In all honesty, the way her hair flowed behind her was truly angelic and soon enough he found himself gawking at her beauty, completely mesmerized and fully captivated with her appearance alone.

Finally speaking, Sakura adjusted her legs so that she securely held onto them, "My name's Sakura Senju. May I ask what your first name is?" Even though her birth name was Uzumaki, she found that she liked the way Senju just rolled off her tongue more. The teen rose a single visible eyebrow at the lass before speaking one word, "Madara."

Appearing highly confused, the pinkette slightly tilted her head towards the beautiful man as she rapidly blinked her emerald orbs, "Huh?" He honestly hated repeating himself, yet humored her this one time, "My name, it's Madara." Sakura's mouth gained an _'OH!'_ expression and she began to slightly giggle, "It's very nice to meet you Madara-kun." Madara held up his hand the very moment she had even said the word "kun". In all honesty, Madara hated formalities just as much as Sakura did, "Just Madara."

Nodding at him, the two continued to speak as if they had known one another their entire life and before they knew it, the sun was going down. Sakura honestly didn't want to go home, she really didn't... "Sakura... would you like to star gaze with me tonight?"

Sakura's breath hitched in her throat slightly as a deep blush crossed her cheeks, "Oh, I... um..." Madara tapped his finger against his shin patiently, but someone had to interrupt his plans. Both of their heads turned behind them as the all too familiar yell, "SAKURA!" Was released. The pinkette knew all too well as to who this was and she clenched her teeth until her jaw uncomfortably popped.

Hearing that pop, the Uchiha male's voice dropped to a subtle whisper so only she could hear him, "Who is that...?" Glancing those beautiful emerald orbs towards Madara, which oddly reminded him of a cat in the dark with the way her eyes brightly shimmered in the still of the night, "My brother." Sakura gently spoke out.

"Shall I leave then...?" He continued to whisper and Sakura only shook her head, "I want to go star gazing with you Madara..." Grinning smugly, Madara swiftly stood, placed his hand over Sakura's mouth so she didn't accidentally scream as he lifted her over his shoulder before beginning to bolt.

* * *

 **. . .**

* * *

Naruto had been looking everywhere within the forest for his sister but just couldn't seem to find her anywhere. He was growing slightly worried for her with the way their mother had been acting towards the pinkette as of late. All he could honestly do was make a cover story for Sakura so that she wouldn't get in any trouble so to speak.

Turning around, Naruto made his way back to the Senju stronghold and entered through the gates, only for fellow Senju clan members to begin bowing towards him respectively. The blonde knew that he had never really been very comfortable with how people showed him so much respect whenever he just wanted to live a simple life.

Suddenly bumping into someone, Naruto bowed deeply, "Forgive me, I should have been paying attention, ya know?" The deep voice that Naruto knew belonged to his uncle then rang out, "Naruto... where is your sister..." This question was made in the form of a statement, causing the young male to take an uneasy step back before stiffening up, "S-She was working on s-something and s-said she would be l-late..." It was very unlike Naruto to stutter the way he just had, but his uncle always made him gain a sort of anxiety whenever he spoke.

Releasing an angry _'TCH!',_ Tobirama then folded his arms, "Your sister is to be my wife. I'm sure you have been made aware of this Naruto. Now, tell me where she is this very instant!" This made Naruto scowl heavily as his venom laced tone was released, "Uncle, with all do respect... you will not marry my sister just so you can become head of the family! I WON'T allow you to use her that way, ya know! What about Sakura's happiness!?"

Tobirama shot a deadly glare towards his nephew, clearly ticked off over how he was being sassed by his very own nephew, "This was your MOTHER'S choice, not mine. So-" Naruto swiftly cut his very own uncle off with shouts of pure rage, "YEAH RIGHT! YOU HAVE ALWAYS WANTED SAKURA, YA KNOW! YOU CAN'T FOOL ME UNCLE!" With that said, Naruto grit his teeth and snapped around before bolting off towards the main house.

* * *

Once he reached the main house, Naruto quickly kicked his shoes off at the entry of the home and quickly yelled out, "I'M HOME!" When no one replied, the blonde haired Uzumaki then ran to his father's study as if the devil were hot on his heels. Forgetting to knock as usual, the panicked blue eyed child ended up slamming the door to his father's office open, which in terms, scared the living life out of Hashirama with the way he just about sky rocketed into the ceiling.

Grasping his chest as if he were having a heart attack, Hashirama took a few deep breaths before speaking, "Naruto? What's bothering you my son?" Naruto's eyes filled with tears and Hashirama quickly noticed this as he abruptly stood and walked to the child before pulling him into his arms, "Naruto what's wrong...?" He asked once more as he stroked the blonde's back tenderly.

Looking up at his father, Naruto's shaky words then escaped his mouth, "M-Mother has a-arranged for S-Sakura to marry u-uncle T-Tobirama..." This was definitely news to Hashirama considering he appeared as if his eyes were just about to pop out of his skull, "What did you just say Naruto...?" Naruto knew Sakura was his father's favorite, even though he also knew his father would claim that to not be true.

Everyone within the Senju compound knew that the only person who could marry another off was the head of the Senju Clan, Hashirama Senju. Attempting to marry someone off without Hashirama's seal of approval was a high act of treason resulting in either imprisonment or death.

Releasing his son, Hashirama lowered his head, "I shall be back Naruto..." His voice had practically been released in such a small whisper that Naruto could only guess as to what he had just said. Once his father was gone, Naruto moved to the window to stare up at the twinkling night sky, "Sakura... you will be happy, I promise."

* * *

Hashirama was not in a good mood after hearing that bit of information come from his own son's mouth. Entering the kitchen where Mito was humming as she cooked, Hashirama instantly grit his teeth and clenched his fists before walking up to his wife. Silently standing behind her for a moment, he then yelled out, "MITO!" Mito instantly jumped and snapped around, "What in the hell Hashirama!?"

"Did you think that I would not figure it out..." His voice almost had a deadly ring to it and Mito blinked rapidly at this, "Figure out what?" This is when the brunette slammed his fist into the wall of their home, "YOU BETROTHED SAKURA TO MARRY MY YOUNGER BROTHER!?" Mito's eyes gained a panicked expression whenever she finally snapped at him, "She is too reckless Hashirama! Tobirama would be a good fit for her! He would be able to keep her safe while also keeping her in line!"

The more his wife spoke, the more pissed off he was getting, "And you thought that I would just approve of this? You did this without my knowledge and you know the punishment... now come." That was the last thing he said as she slowly followed after her husband, but little did anyone know... they'd never be seeing the face of Mito Uzumaki ever again.

Instead of choosing to live a happily lived life -

Mito chose death...

* * *

"WOW!" Sakura exclaimed happily as she twirled around the enormous field filled with moon flowers. Madara gently smiled at the beauty Sakura had, sure, she was only ten years old; but she was still beautiful in his eyes. The pinkette's eyes sparkled and twinkled brighter than any star that Madara could ever find, and the best part was he didn't have to strain his eyes to find that source of light.

Being five years older than her, Madara towered over her and he took a mere six steps to be right in front of the happy female. Raising a single hand, the Uchiha heir gently took Sakura's chin within his grasp as he stared into those beautiful eyes, "Would I be correct if I said that you enjoy this place?" Giggling softly, Sakura nodded happily, "Yes! Thank you for showing it to me Madara!"

That night, those two laid on the grass as Madara pointed out constellations out for Sakura to find and she listened to the best of her abilities. Sakura found that Madara was not only knowledgeable, but he was kind, sweet, and caring as well.

The moment Sakura stopped answering him and asking questions, Madara peered down only to see Sakura curled up against his muscular frame and began to wonder how he had never even felt her lay her head on his chest. Snickering softly, Madara wrapped his bulky arms around the pinkette before he too, was fast asleep.

* * *

 **. . .**

* * *

Waking in the middle of the night, it was almost like a dream to the Uchiha heir that he had such a beautiful girl laying with him and he pulled her even closer while a gentle whisper escaped his lips so that he would not wake the sleeping beauty, "Forgive me Izuna... but she is now mine."

Out of nowhere in the middle of the night, a rock was hurled towards Madara and smacked him roughly right in the middle on the forehead as if someone were using him for target practice and had just hit the bulls-eye. It happened so abruptly that the teen, who in the future would come to be known as the god of war, shot up grasping his forehead.

Oh he knew who this had been from due to the scent that had been emitting from the rock. Without even thinking, Madara then angrily shouted, "DAMMIT IZUNA! THAT HURT!" That's when Sakura woke up, "Huh...? What...? Izuna is here...?" Sweat dropping slightly at Sakura's words, Madara then knew the one thing that would rile his younger brother up even more.

"Sakura..." Madara's tone softened and he rose both hands to cup her face, "Will you allow me to try something...?" He had been so vague with his explanation that the only thing Sakura could really do was nod as she yawned, "Yeah, sure."

Green light - Go. The Uchiha heir swiftly swooped in like a hawk that had been hunting its prey before his lips captured her own. Sakura was so shocked at this that at first she struggled against his hold, well, that was until he began to gently stroke his calloused thumbs across her silky cheeks in a calming, yet loving sense; which instantly caused the pinkette to relax.

Izuna jumped out of the tree and ran towards the two, "Big brother, what the hell! I told you that I was going to bring Sakura here tonight!" Madara pulled away from Sakura, whom now felt as if she had stars twinkling in her emerald orbs from the sudden rush of excitement.

Shrugging his shoulders, Madara turned his head away, "Izuna, I have no idea what you are referring to. You said it perfectly clear, we are now rivals... but you have forgotten Izuna; I always get what I want." Izuna growled angrily, which only gave his older brother an amused facial expression.

"Sakura! Get away from that scoundrel! He already has sex with concubines on a daily basis!" Izuna yelled angrily and Madara's pitch black voids shot towards his younger brother dangerously. Sakura's eyes widened immensely at this and she instantly stood and calmly walked to Izuna, she had no plans on becoming another one of Madara's bed buddies. Sure, some of her friends were already married and some even had a little one or two running around their homes, but she was different.

Being raised by Hashirama Senju, she had always been told marriages were very important in one's life; but what was more important was the foundation of that marriage. Hashirama believed and wanted for his children to honestly fall in love before being married. Unlike her father, who had been forced into an arranged marriage very early in his life with no solid foundation of love to first create a successful marriage, he had wanted his children to follow their own path and find love on their very own.

* * *

After listening to the two brothers bicker for quite some time, Sakura's gentle tone rang out, "S-Sorry... I suddenly don't feel so well. Please pardon me, I will be heading home now." Was all Sakura said before bolting off and leaving the two brothers to shoot glares between one another. The pink haired Senju heiress finally returned home and opened the door to the main house, which was oddly quiet until Hashirama's voice, which now held a dark tone to it, rang out, "Sakura, we must talk."

Nodding, all the pinkette could do was obediently follow her father to his study as the silence of the night once again set into place with the only thing to be heard was the soft steps both her father and herself took. Once the two entered, Sakura noticed not only was her brother there, but her uncle Tobirama was present as well, "What's going on...? Why is everyone up so late?"

"We could ask you the same thing Sakura Senju." Tobirama exclaimed coldly, causing Hashirama to instantly snap his dark orbs towards his younger brother, "TOBIRAMA! DID I ASK YOU HOW TO BE A PARENT!? NO! SO SHUT YOUR MOUTH THIS VERY INSTANT!" In all honesty, this was the very first time Naruto and Sakura had ever heard Hashirama yell this angrily. To say the least, both Naruto and Sakura both now held a shocked expression on their face from the outburst.

That's when it finally hit the pinkette, "Wait, you called me Sakura Senju... not Sakura Uzumaki...? What's going on! Will someone tell me something!?" Naruto was just as confused as his sister currently was, it wasn't every day your last name suddenly changes without you even knowing it.

Hashirama released an extremely heavy sigh at this and rose a single hand to press his index and middle finger against his forehead, "I'm not going to beat around the bush with this matter. Naruto, Sakura, your mother has died."

Sakura's face held an expression that she couldn't even describe as of now, "W-What...? H-How...?" That's when Tobirama decided to speak up, "She went against the rules of our very own clan. Instead of repenting for her sins... she decided..." Tobirama paused momentarily before continuing, -

"That death..." -

"Was more suitable..."


	3. Yellow Butterflies

**Woo another chapter! Thanks for all the loving reviews!**

 **Also, if you've never read my longest story 'Shattered Mirror' I advise you do so!**

 **As always,**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Kyvena**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: Yellow Butterflies**_

* * *

It had now been a week since Sakura and Naruto's mother, Mito Uzumaki had decided that her life held no meaning in it. Sakura now never spoke and whenever Naruto, Tobirama, Hashirama, or any of the Senju clan members tried speaking to her to check on her welfare; which she would only slowly turn her head towards them and give them a dead eyed and cold expression.

Sakura was having the hardest time with all of this considering growing up, her mother had always been there for her through thick and thin. That's when Sakura's mind became dark... too dark for any ten year old in their right state of mind to even possess. Standing up, the pinkette then walked towards her desk and bent over to sloppily write down - _"Went on a walk."_

Taking a step out into the warm summer morning air, Sakura then made her way silently and slowly into the forest while hiding a single kunai within one of her storage compartments. Well, to be honest, in this war torn era it was not uncommon for someone to carry a weapon on them whenever they made their way out of the stronghold for protection. Though Sakura did not have her safety exactly in her mind at that time what so ever.

All she now felt was the deepened feelings of pain, sorrow, loss, and anguish; but knew she no longer wanted to feel that pain considering she felt as if her mother's death had been all her fault even though Hashirama had tried to emphasize that none of this was neither Naruto's or her fault. However, in her little ten year old mind, she did not believe her father one bit.

Taking her first step into the forest, the pinkette pressed on and painfully pushed herself forward. She knew this pain would only stop whenever physical harm had been inflicted on herself and was even well aware that this was not exactly healthy. She knew because of all of the cuts that now showered her body in hidden locations so that her father and brother would not worry for her well-being.

Sakura only came to a sudden halt once she stood on the ledge of a waterfall that was connected with a descent sized pond at the bottom. Reaching behind her and into the storage compartment, she then pulled out the kunai and lifted her shirt up so that she could securely bite down onto the cloth and hold onto it with her teeth. The one thing the pinkette could not sense were a separate pair of crimson colored orbs on her, watching her curiously as to see exactly what she was going to do.

Placing the kunai on her stomach, Sakura was ready to end all of this as her hand shot forward before descending it towards her scarred, yet smooth and toned abdomen. Yet one thing stopped her dead in her tracks. A hand much larger than her own swiftly grasped her own hand, not allowing it to move any further.

About to snap around, Sakura then felt the even breathing of a broad and muscular chest, along with the feeling of long hair brushing up against her, at the moment, bare back. Tears began to flood her eyes as she began to struggle against the hand. She had only wanted all of the pain to go away and this person was not allowing her to do what she wanted with her very own life.

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT!?" The deep masculine voice of a teenager scolded heavily, causing tears to fill her dead emerald orbs and breaking her solemn vow of silence, "LEAVE ME ALONE MADARA! GO PLAY WITH YOUR CONCUBINES! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOU!" That's when Madara whirled the frustrated, yet hurting pink haired lass around and grasped her by the shoulders, "Dammit! Children are such a pest!" This gained a hate filled glare directed towards the crimson orbs he currently held as his own, "If I'm such a PEST, then leave me alone!"

Madara was growing more and more frustrated before doing something he immediately regretted... he rose a single hand and roughly slapped Sakura across the face, causing her long cotton candy colored locks to flutter violently in the wind as the kunai she had been holding slipped from her fingers and lodged itself within the forest floor.

Shock initially set into her face before a mortified facial expression filled the Uchiha heir's face, "I- Sakura- I'm sorry!" He swiftly yanked the pinkette into his chest and she began to slam her fists weakly, yet angrily against his chest until her arms limply fell to her side and she pressed her face into his abdomen before finally breaking down and beginning to sob.

He honestly hadn't known what had happened within the span of one week that caused this beautiful mess in front of him to become so fragile and broken. Wrapping his arms tenderly around her, Madara began to hush Sakura soothingly while gently stroking those beautiful long pink locks until her sobs turned into soft hiccups. Looking down at Sakura, Madara hadn't known he had allowed his guard to falter to the extent that it had until he found his body relaxed due to just simply holding her.

Finally breaking the silence, Madara then took a small step backwards and rose his hands to cup Sakura's face, allowing his thumbs to lovingly brush her tears away from her cheeks, "Now... would you like to tell me why your body is so cut up and why you have become so violent...? I will listen, I promise." She hadn't uttered a single word within a week; well, other than bitching at Madara just now and was finding it rather hard to form a sentence within her mind that even made any sense at all.

* * *

Silence filled the air, yet the Uchiha heir could tell Sakura was having a hell of a time simply explaining herself to him. Sighing heavily, Madara took a step away and shed his shirt, causing Sakura to gain a highly embarrassed facade. Raising his only visible eyebrow towards the pinkette that he had honestly become infatuated with, he shot his hands out and lifted Sakura bridal style before bolting towards the waterfall and jumping over the ledge.

The moment Madara jumped over the cliff, Sakura began to scream bloody murder as she shot her arms around the Uchiha heir's neck for safety until both plummeted into the cool and crisp depths of the pool formed around the waterfall. A minute later both resurfaced and Madara smirked, "Did that help cool your head?" Sakura almost immediately gained an annoyed facial expression that highly amused the Uchiha male, considering he burst into laughter at her facial expression.

Huffing heavily, the now annoyed pinkette was just about ready to rip his head off, but then remembered a small little detail... she couldn't swim and Madara had let her go. Her eyes then turned to sheer panic and terror, which confused the male with the long black and blue tinted hair to no extent; well, that was until her head dropped beneath the surface of the water without any signs of resurfacing.

Waiting for a moment, he too then began to panic before diving underneath the water and had to wait a moment for the water to settle so that he could clearly see Sakura. Since the water wasn't settling as fast as he would have liked, Madara quickly activated his Sharingan and almost instantly caught sight of her struggling form.

Shooting through the water, the Uchiha heir swooped in and caught the pinkette and quickly swam up to the top before surfacing. Both Madara and Sakura let out a deep gasp for air and what happened next, no one could have seen coming.

Naruto had been out looking for his sister whenever he finally found her kunai firmly lodged into the ground at the waterfall. That's when the blonde haired and blue eyed male began to panic, "Shit! Sakura can't swim!" Looking down, he then saw not one head surface, but two. Tilting his head curiously, Naruto then jumped down to thank the male until he actually saw who it was and immediately pulled out a kunai, "MADARA UCHIHA LET MY SISTER GO!"

Sakura seemed utterly shocked by this point and was almost panicked as well. Today was just one of those days filled to the brim with anxiety attacks apparently, "Naruto stop! He saved me from drowning!" Naruto didn't know if he should believe his sister or not, but lowered his kunai. Still tense, Naruto ran towards his sister and helped her out of the water, "Are you okay sis? That must have been really scary, ya know...?"

This was one thing Sakura simply adored about Naruto... his cute little accent with the way he always said 'ya know' always made her smile, but knew she had to pretend as if she didn't even know Madara for his safety, "I'm fine Naruto, this nice man jumped in after seeing me slip off of the edge of the waterfall and saved me before I drowned!" Naruto then shifted his pure blue orbs towards Madara, almost as if he had been angry, which his tone then verified, "Thanks... I GUESS."

Bowing towards Madara, she thanked him as Naruto wrapped his arm around his sister and began to lead her away, all the while still continuing to glare at the Uchiha and Madara had no qualms with glaring right back. As they walked away, Sakura glanced back to Madara and mouthed _'I'm sorry.'_

* * *

 _ **. . .**_

* * *

"Naruto, stop it! You're hurting me!" Sakura yelled angrily as Naruto's grip on the pinkette had grown rather tight and was now actually harming Sakura as they walked home. Finally, Sakura had, had just about enough of this and forgot this was the path home that held a fast paced river that would wash anyone away.

The blonde was now ignoring his sister and accidentally continued to clamp down even tighter on her. A pained yelp echoed throughout the woods and finally Sakura shoved her brother off of her, not even noticing how close to the rapids she had even been.

Now she wished she hadn't pushed Naruto, because now she was falling into the rapids and Naruto's face drained of any color it had once initially held, "SAKURA!" The moment that big splash was heard, Naruto began to follow the rapids and continued to tell Sakura to try and keep her head above the water, but someone that petite had little to no chance of survival, "SAKURA KEEP YOUR HEAD ABOVE THE WATER!" She was so panicked as of right now that the last thing Naruto heard her say was, "NARUTO I LO-" before sinking below the water.

"SHIT!" Naruto yelled and didn't know if he should jump in or not. Hell, even he knew that even though he could swim, even he had little to no chance of escaping that death trap. So he had to turn and scramble back towards the stronghold, running as fast as he possibly could until he reached his home and slammed the door open, "FATHER! UNCLE! HELP!"

Hashirama and Tobirama had been going over some small details and war plans at the moment whenever they heard Naruto's beyond frantic yelling. Both brothers ran out and asked at the same time, "What's wrong Naruto!?" The blonde now felt like he no longer knew how to speak until he finally blurted out, "SAKURA FELL INTO THE RAPIDS! HURRY!"

Right at that moment, Hashirama was having a panic attack and Tobirama instantly bolted out of the house towards the rapids. He began scanning the banks of the rapids, but knew these rapids were extremely long, but he was determined to find his niece no matter the cost. Tobirama had never been much of a religious man, but now he prayed to the gods that his beautiful niece was unharmed.

A search party was soon set out and even Madara and Izuna, whom weren't that far from the rapids could hear all of the yelling. Izuna's eyes grew wide with horror as he turned towards his elder brother, "Big brother, they're yelling for Sakura... and - and they are right by the rapids!" Madara and Izuna instantly shot up and began to run around looking for any trace of the pinkette with their Sharingan until bumping into none other than Hashirama Senju, "MADARA! IZUNA!" Hashirama yelled angrily and grabbed both of the teens by the collars of their shirts, "WHY ARE YOU HERE!? THIS IS SENJU TERRITORY!"

Madara stared Hashirama dead in the eyes, showing no emotion; yet, he then had to offer, "I want... no... I have to help you look for Sakura." Hashirama felt dumbfounded by this and slowly released the Uchiha heirs, "I thank you Madara. This is a truly kind gesture, but you don't even know what she looks like." Madara quickly shook his head, "Long pink hair, emerald eyes, a bit short, muscular and petite, usually wears red or white. Today, she wore white."

Hashirama felt dumbfounded by this and just had to ask, "How do you even know that Madara...?" Madara continued to stare at the water for any signs of the pinkette with his Sharingan as he replied, "My brother, Sakura, and myself are all very good friends. Please allow me and Izuna to help." Finally Hashirama gave in and nodded, "Thank you Madara and Izuna. Your Sharingan will prove to be most helpful."

* * *

Many days began to go by and everyone had begun to lose any sort of hope. Many extra Uchiha's had been called in because this had merely been a child who fell into the rapids and was now lost, so they put their differences aside and began to work together... during the day at least. Naruto had become noticeably depressed after the disappearance of his only sibling and Hashirama had to take great care that his son did not harm himself.

Far down the rapids and a place no one even considered looking laid a soaking wet, pink haired female whom began to cough violently as she crawled out of the river. A pair of travelers were walking and talking whenever they caught sight of the poor girl and immediately ran to her. The male had dull pink hair that had been styled into a cherry blossom and the woman had short blonde hair, "My goodness miss! Are you all right!?"

The moment the pinkette looked up, the two travelers instantly knew who she was and began to tear up, "Kizashi! It's... it's OUR DAUGHTER!" The male nodded and swooped the ten year old within his arms, "I know Mebuki! I thought we had lost her for good!" Kizashi squeezed the young girl who was still struggling to breath at the moment. The blonde female gasped and commanded her husband to set the pinkette down before Mebuki began to suck any excess water out of the poor girl's lungs.

Finally able to breath comfortably, Sakura sat up and began ringing her long locks out. Kizashi and Mebuki both sat beside Sakura and began asking her a series of questions, "So, who are your parents?" Sakura glanced to them both before speaking, "My parents are Hashirama Senju and the now deceased Mito Uzumaki." Nodding at this, the next question was hurled out there, "What is your name and how old are you, dear?" Sakura honestly didn't see the point of these questions, yet answered anyway, "Sakura Senju and I am ten years old."

The questions did not stop for hours and the traveling couple offered to take the pinkette back to their home town to get some proper rest and food into her belly. Not even knowing where she was troubled Sakura, so she agreed and followed the two home; which was actually ten days away.

By the time they reached their home town, everyone waved at them and Sakura hid her face bashfully. She never really had been shy except for when she was very little, so being shy now was kind of a shock to her. Entering the home of the travelers that had picked her up, she then began to notice many pictures of both of the travelers and... a pink haired baby girl.

Sakura instantly stumbled backwards and slammed against the door of the home, "TAKE ME HOME! I'M SCARED!" Both Kizashi and Mebuki looked towards one another before sighing, "But you are home dear." Sakura frantically shook her head and began to hyperventilate, "NO! TAKE ME BACK TO THE SENJU'S!" Suddenly, the door flew open and a bubbly red head bounced in, "Kizashi, Mebuki! You're home! Oh! Who is this little girl? She's so cute, ya know!" That's when Sakura's jaw just about disconnected from her face.

"D-Did... you just say... ya know...?" Sakura managed to stammer out whenever the red head began to rub the back of her head sheepishly, "Oh sorry, whenever I get excited weird expressions just come out, ya know?" That's when a rather handsome blonde male ran in and placed his hands on the red head's shoulders, "Kushina, you're scaring the poor girl." Sakura's eyes felt as if they were going to fall out of her head, "You... you look just like my brother, Naruto!" Sakura pointed to the blonde haired male as her hands began to tremble frantically.

Mebuki and Kizashi then knew what happened, so Kizashi decided to tell her, "Sakura, roughly ten years ago, we were all out getting herbs together to sell and we couldn't carry our children with us. We found a safe spot for both of you and bundled both you and "Naruto" closely together. We had every intention of coming back to get you, but got a bit lost due to not knowing that part of the region very well and by the time we actually made it back, both you and Kushina and Minato's son, who you now call Naruto were nowhere to be found."

Frantically shaking her head, Sakura slammed her back against the door once again, "Please! I want to go home!" Mebuki, not known for having the best temper, then snapped, "This is your home little girl, so you'd better get used to it NOW! Your name isn't even supposed to be Sakura! Tacky name!" Sakura then shot a glare towards Mebuki, "My name was given to me by my father, Hashirama Senju! Now step off you backwards old bat!"

Kushina and Minato both sweat dropped before Minato took a step forward and placed a gentle hand on the pinkette's shoulder, "Do you think you could take us to see our son dear...? We miss him so much..." Sakura then looked down, "I-" Mebuki just had to interrupt right then and there, "We already lost ten years! TEN precious years of having the joy to raise you! You don't honestly think we will allow you to return do you!?" Sakura felt as if all her previously checked emotions then broke loose like a dam, "SHUT UP! YOU AREN'T MY PARENTS! YOU MIGHT BE BLOOD, BUT YOU ARE NOT MY FAMILY!"

Minato felt as if this were going nowhere any time fast, so he and Kushina both excused themselves before leaving hastily. Mebuki quickly locked the front door and stood in front of it, "You aren't leaving! Now go to your room!" Sakura thought this lady must be an idiot as she blurted out, "I WOULD GO TO MY ROOM IF I KNEW WHERE IT WAS!" She had NEVER been sent to her room before, so this was completely new to her.

Kizashi sighed heavily and motioned for the pinkette to follow, which she happily did just to get away from this psychotic woman. Once in her room, Kizashi then gave Sakura a saddened smile, "I think Sakura is a beautiful name dear. Dinner will be soon..." Sakura nodded slowly, yet no longer felt her stomach grumbling due to the bitter taste she now held in her mouth and was forced to swallow all of that anguish in one go. She had never once felt so alone in her entire life.

* * *

"IT'S BEEN FUCKING SEVEN YEARS! I'M GOING BACK TO MY FAMILY!" Sakura yelled, clearly in a pissed off mood. Mebuki snorted and folded her arms, "I don't think so Sakina Haruno!" This was growing SO old and Sakura had, had enough of it, "FOR THE LAST TIME, MY NAME IS SAKURA SENJU!" She already had her bags packed, learned how to swim, became a shinobi with perfect chakra control and now presented a diamond on her forehead, and was overly gorgeous with tons of suitors every day that she politely refused due to a certain someone.

Mebuki stood in front of the door, but what she didn't know was Sakura had left her window open; so she stormed off back into her room before leaping out of the window. The moment she was out of the window, she noticed Kizashi standing there and she cautiously walked up to him, "Thank you for everything sir, but my family needs me..." Kizashi couldn't say he understood, but he nodded and gave the pinkette and long and emotion filled embrace before speaking, "Live your life to the fullest, my dear sweet Sakura."

Smiling, Sakura hugged Kizashi back tightly before letting go and bolting towards her home. Five days in and Sakura sat down in the middle of the night to eat and the last thing she really had expected to hear were the many clashes of swords, men crying out in pain, and the grotesque sound of flesh being sliced.

Jumping up, the pinkette curiously wandered towards the sounds only to see a flash of yellow, brown, and silver. Tears instantly filled her eyes and she dropped everything, "FATHER! NARUTO! UNCLE TOBI!" Hashirama, Naruto, and Tobirama froze dead in their tracks before slowly turning the way from which the oh so familiar voice came from. Hashirama was the first to drop his sword and his shadowed opponent looked highly confused as Hashirama then bolted towards the pinkette, "SAKURA!"

Flinging his arms around the long pink haired female, Hashirama began to instantly sob as he pulled her closer to him as if he were mentally trying to sort out if she were real or not, "F-Father, y-you're s-squishing m-me!" Sakura squeaked out breathlessly and Hashirama then released his beautiful daughter, "Seven years... seven Sakura! I have had so many restless nights crying and wondering if you were all right! Where were you!?"

That's when the pinkette's emerald orbs shifted to the ground, "My birth parents took me hostage and refused to let me come home... well, Kizashi, my birth father was very nice." Hashirama's eyes widened immensely, "But your mother said you two were all alone!" Sakura nodded and told the entire story to her father, who ended up gaining a very disturbed facial expression, "So... you even found Naruto's parents...?" Sakura nodded and that's when the pinkette was then tackled by her blonde headed brother.

"SAKURA! YOU'RE ALL RIGHT, THANK THE GODS!" Naruto wailed and loved on his sister for a good long while. Tobirama then came up and gave his niece a loving and tender hug, "Sakura, we've all anxiously been awaiting for your return..." Then, two voices she thought she would never hear again rang out clear as a bell, "Sakura, you're back!" Izuna claimed happily and then it was his turn, "S-Sakura..." It was as if she was turning in slow motion whenever she finally caught sight of him -

...Madara Uchiha...


	4. Severed Bond

**Wow, it has been forever since I have updated this due to how long it takes for me to update my story 'Shattered Mirror' so I apologize!**

 **As always,**

 **Enjoy!**

 **~Kyvena**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4: Severed Bond**_

* * *

Sakura didn't know what to do, say, or think as she stood there like a petrified log merely staring at the now living legend. She had heard so many horror stories about the unspeakable acts that Madara had committed in her time spent with her birth parents. As the two stared at one another, Hashirama then glanced back towards the Uchiha heir before glancing back to his daughter, "Sakura? What is wrong?" The moment the pinkette broke eye contact with the god of war, all hell broke loose.

Looking back at her father, she then noticed Madara appear right behind him, "FATHER!" Before Hashirama even had time to turn around or react in any sort of manner, a sword was then lodged through her father's chest; missing his heart by only a mere few inches. She knew he wouldn't die right away, but if she didn't get him medical treatment right away... his life could come to an abrupt and screeching halt from blood loss.

All of the color drained from the pinkette's face and her emerald orbs widened in horror as she watched her father fall to his knees, coughing up a small amount of blood in the process, "FATHER, NO!" Hashirama gave a sad and tender smile towards his daughter, "At least I got to see you... one last time... Sakura..." With that, Hashirama passed out and Sakura began to sob heavily; now believing that her father being harmed was her fault just for showing up in the first place.

The moment Hashirama fell forward, Sakura caught him and began to scream in agonizing mental pain, "WHY MADARA!? YOU KNEW I LOST MY MOTHER! WHY WOULD YOU TRY AND TAKE MY FATHER FROM ME AS WELL!?" Madara hadn't wanted to answer, but now everyone stared at him as if a spotlight had been placed right on him for an unplanned speech and were now awaiting a valid explanation for his actions.

Madara's hate filled orbs then snapped towards Sakura's emotional emerald orbs, causing him to almost flinch. Keeping his composure and cold personality strictly kept in place, the Uchiha heir then merely stated, "This is a war Sakura. You honestly did not expect me to just wait for him to strike me down first, did you?" Sakura could no longer recognize this man in front of her and began to wonder what had happened to him in the time she was away that would have caused him to become as cold as he was now.

Naruto appeared just as equally as shocked at his sister, yet couldn't find any words to say that would actually create a plausible sentence for anyone to understand. Tobirama was now pissed and knew that if the clan leader died, this war would never end. So he took the first step to getting his revenge as he hurled a barrage of kunai towards the shocked Izuna that now merely stood there staring in disbelief at his elder brother's actions.

By the time Izuna caught on to what was happening, all that could be heard was Tobirama's voice, "FLYING RAIJIN SLICE!" Not a single soul had even turned their head at this until the sound of yet another person coughing up blood could easily be heard. Madara snapped his head behind him and that's when he noticed the shocked facial expression that his younger brother now held before the thick nauseating scent of blood began to waft heavily throughout the air.

Now panicking, Madara bolted away from the pinkette that now appeared equally as shocked as himself to catch his now descending little brother. Quickly catching Izuna and wrapping his arm around his shoulder, Madara stared for a moment at Sakura with a pleading expression as she quickly pulled the blade out of her father and began to press her healing chakra through her palms to aid her father in his recovery.

Shooting the pinkette a look of distress, the future leader of the Uchiha clan hoped she understood that Izuna's life was now in jeopardy and he would need her help to save him. Yet... once the two made eye contact, Sakura glared at him with a look he had never seen on her beautiful facial expression before... no doubt a glare of hatred now held for the twenty two year old Uchiha male.

At this point, Madara knew he would get no help from Sakura to help save Izuna; so he quickly reached behind his body to grasp at a smoke bomb within one of his storage compartments and yelled out, "UCHIHA! RETREAT!" The moment this was called out, Madara then hurled the smoke bomb to the ground, which caused everyone who stayed put to cough harshly. That night, all of the Senju shinobi decided that they would stay put so that the Senju heiress could heal her father without putting his life in immediate danger.

* * *

Upon arriving back at the Uchiha Stronghold, Madara quickly tended to and dressed Izuna's wounds in the hopes that this was good enough to save his little brother's life, but hoping and praying would save no one at this point. Izuna stubbornly clung to life to the best of his abilities, but on the third day when Madara came to visit, Izuna weakly spoke out, "Big brother... I won't last much longer..." Madara roughly shook his head, "Don't speak speak such nonsense Izuna, you will make a full recovery."

Smiling sadly, the younger brother shook his head gently, "Once I pass, I want you to take my eyes and use them wisely... do you understand...? This is my final will..." Looking down, the real reason Madara had come tonight was to give Izuna the news that he had been named the clan leader... but now... it did not matter what he told Izuna or not because the moment he left this world, his beloved younger brother would not remember as to what he had told him.

Within an hour, Izuna finally took his last breath and Madara kept his word, doing exactly as instructed by his little brother and took his eyes before placing them inside his skull; causing his Sharingan to transform into the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan after seven days of rest.

Izuna's burial was put on hold until Madara would be able to see once again and as he now stood there with his new eyes staring down at his deceased little brother, Madara reached a single hand down to place it upon his little brother's now cold and lifeless cheek before stroking the soft skin that had once held so much warmth within them. Noticing his bandaged eyes, tears now filled Madara's crimson orbs before spilling down onto his own cheeks, "Izuna... forgive me..."

Everyone who stood at the burial now sniffled at the melancholy separation of the two brothers that had always been so close. As Izuna's body was now being buried, Madara tightly clenched his fists before snapping around to look at everyone, "PREPARE! WE WILL STRIKE THE SENJU STRONGHOLD TONIGHT! TONIGHT WE WILL SHOW THE SENJU THAT THIS... THIS IS THE POWER OF THE UCHIHA!" Everyone hastily nodded and cheered before scattering off to equip any and all gear that they would need on for this night raid.

This was something that had never been done before. A night raid on a rivaling clan's stronghold had never been accomplished before, but now the leader of the Uchiha clan was more than highly determined to wipe the Senju clean off of the face of the earth. He now had a reason to literally fuck the entire world up and not give a damn.

Sakura was no exception to this plan either as he began to think silently, yet angrily, _'If Sakura hadn't been focusing all of her power on that damn Hashirama, then Izuna might still be alive today.'_ The more he thought of how Sakura had picked Hashirama over Izuna, the more pissed off Madara became.

"They will pay... no... they HAVE to pay for what they have done to Izuna!" Madara snarled through his gritted teeth as he placed his crimson red armor on and laced his weapons onto his armor with one clearly pissed off expression.

As he left to mount his midnight back steed, Madara was ready to spill the blood of each and every Senju out there, even women and children would not be spared. As long as he drew breath into his lungs, he would continue to fight until the very last foe had been vanquished. Even Madara knew that, that task was easier said than done.

"FELLOW UCHIHA'S! WE NOW RIDE TO THE SENJU STRONGHOLD! SLAUGHTER EVERYONE! NO SOUL IS TO BE LEFT ALIVE AND THAT INCLUDES WOMEN AND CHILDREN AS WELL! ON THIS NIGHT, THE SENJU WILL GO EXTINCT!" Madara cried out and his fellow Uchiha shinobi gave a rallying battle cry before everyone set out. In all honesty, it would not take long for them to reach the Senju Stronghold.

Walking, it would take two hours, but riding a horse cut that time in half... meaning danger was fast approaching the Senju's without any warnings to give the entire stronghold a fighting chance or a shred of hope to come out victorious. On this night, there would be mass casualties that neither sides were truly ready to witness.

* * *

Over in the Senju Stronghold, it had been a nice and peaceful week and a half since their leader had been stabbed and he had hastily made a full recovery with much thanks to Sakura. It had been such a long time since the pinkette had been home, so each and every time she looked into her room it felt as if she were peering into a portal of the past.

Birds were still singing happily as the sun began to set in the far west. Once the sun had disappeared into the horizon, a female Senju civilian ran into the stronghold covered in blood, "HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!" Sakura was the closest and now was in the habit of always staying geared up for a surprise attack and carrying her weapons with her at all times due to her birth mother being as paranoid as she was.

Reaching the distressed brunette, Sakura looked at the woman over and noticed none of the blood on her was from any injury that she had sustained, "What happened!?" The woman jumped slightly as she then grasped onto both of Sakura's arm while projecting a pleading tone, "OH GOD, LADY SAKURA! PLEASE, PLEASE, YOU MUST SAVE MY HUSBAND AND SON!" Nodding her head, the pinkette had just figured that a pack of wolves or some sort of wild animal had attacked them, "Where are they Kannah!?"

Kannah could only point towards the direction of the forest with a shaky hand and just as she was about to explain what had even happened, Sakura bolted out of the stronghold. All she could do was run and run, yet she was getting nowhere with her search. Slowing to a halt, Sakura then turned her listening ears on and took a deep breath in through her nostrils to pick up any scents.

The pinkette heard nothing, but the heavy smell of blood and death was conjuring within the perimeter of the dense forest. Suddenly feeling drips against her skin, Sakura thought it was beginning to rain, yet it was odd that her nose hadn't picked up on the crisp scent that would fill the air whenever it was about to rain, "Well that's... odd..." Her voice slowly trailed off at the end of her sentence as she then slowly glanced her eyes towards the drops that was now drenching her skin, hair, and clothing.

She finally understood at that moment as she slowly tilted her head up to see Kannah's husband and eight year old son dangling upside down due to being tied high up in a tree, both of their throats had a clean gash straight across to the point where their heads had almost been decapitated. Now she realized... she had been taking a shower in two Senju shinobi's blood. In Sakura's eyes, this was the literal form of a blood bath as her eyes widened in horror, feeling petrified for the time being without knowing she was being watched.

Just as she was about to move out of the blood, due to finally snapping out of her trance, she figured that the father and son had been protecting her considering she slipped and fell into the pool of blood. As she fell, Sakura then noticed a barrage of katana's coming straight towards her head with deadly accuracy until she finally plummeted into the blood and her long pink locks were now soaked within the blood of her comrades.

Sakura's heart was now rapidly slamming against her chest and could be easily heard pounding harshly within her ears. An unknown voice then called out from the shadows; the trees making it physically impossible to pin point where in the hell this person was exactly due to the sound bouncing off of each and every tree trunk held within the woods, "Come on Senju trash! Allow me to cut those pretty locks of yours! I promise I won't take off too much! All I want to do is sever that head of yours!"

That is when Sakura had an idea. Of course, she did not like the idea, but it was a plan none the less. She knew that the Uzumaki Clan was currently aligned with both the Senju and the Uchiha so this was her only chance, "Please stop! I am from the Uzumaki Clan!" Well, it was half the truth considering Mito Uzumaki had been her mother. The Uzumaki Clan had not been too happy whenever they had found out that Mito had died while in the Senju's care, yet they did not break off the alliance due to knowing the importance of rules within a clan.

The man took a sharp breath that hitched within his throat and that's when the pinkette knew that all of this was Madara's doing. That same male quickly ran over to the now red headed female and skidded to a halt, "I'm so sorry ma'am, I mistook you for a Senju! Please don't report me to my leader! I beg of you!" Sakura then fanned her hand back and forth, "Oh, please do not fret young man. May I inquire as to what the Uchiha are doing so close to Senju territory? It is rather late, would you not agree?"

Sakura had to hand it to herself, she was one hell of an actress. The male nodded towards her and squatted down, "We are raiding the Senju Stronghold tonight. We plan to leave none alive. If you could call upon your clan for backup, the Uchiha would appreciate it." Sakura nodded politely and smiled, "But of course! However, first thing is first. If I am to trust you, I need you to deactivate your Sharingan."

The male complied and deactivated his Sharingan and that's when Sakura vanished from his line of sight, appeared behind him, and roughly struck the back of his neck while grumbling, "Dumbass..." Not thinking as she tied the male up, another voice appeared behind her... and she knew this voice far too well, "And who might be a dumbass... Sakura..." The moment she snapped around Madara stood there with his arms folded angrily, "Answer this, why would I allow you to go and squeal to your clan that we will be attacking?"

Sakura began to tremble the moment Madara shot his arms out and caged her in between himself and a massive tree. Her beautiful emerald orbs filled with tears before they then cascaded down her cheeks and smearing the blood that currently was plastered onto her skin.

Sighing heavily, Madara clenched his eyes shut tightly and he abruptly shook his head, "Sakura do not cry. This is war..." He then quickly grasped the pinkette, walked to the rapids that had caused her to vanish for seven years and the last thing she heard Madara say was the most hateful and cold statement she had ever witnessed in her entire life, "Disappear..." Sakura's eyes widened and Madara released the pinkette back into the river that had separated the two for seven years.

* * *

 _ **. . .**_

* * *

It didn't matter if you knew how to swim or not within these rapids, because the moment you hit that water it was a fight or flight moment. She had escaped drowning once, but she wasn't so sure she would be as lucky a second time around in these waters of hell that had killed so many in her life time.

As she struggled to keep her head above the water, she noticed Madara at the edge of the rapids with a pain struck expression as tears rolled down his face before she simply sank beneath the surface of the raging waters for a second time.

Once Sakura finally emerged from the water, she had miraculously survived once again and had been swept ten days down stream. Cursing to herself, she pushed her body weakly out of the water and collapsed onto the ground, gashing her arm in the process by a sharp rock that jutted out of the ground before sticking her fingers down her throat to get any and all water left within her body pushed out. Coughing harshly, Sakura's bloodshot orbs glared back in the direction she had traveled from. Madara would pay for this and so help him if he had harmed any of her family.

Stumbling back towards the way she had come from took so much longer than ten days and by the time she had even reached the forest of her home... she wished she wouldn't have. In the trees all hung upside down were hundreds of Senju shinobi with their throats neatly sliced open. It almost looked as if her entire clan was here and that there was nerve wrecking enough. Right then and there, Sakura named this forest... the forest of death.

Making her way back towards her home, Sakura had to force herself to stay awake so that she could navigate as to where in the hell she was even going at this point. By the time Sakura reached the Senju Stronghold's main gates, she collapsed face first into the dirt below her feet. She hadn't known how long she had been there whenever she felt a pair of strong arms lift her up and carry her frail body inside.

Considering the pinkette hadn't eaten for over twenty days, her bones now protruded unnaturally from her skin and the coloration of her skin had now become pale and sickly appearing. A heavy sigh was then heard as three voices she recognized came into her distorted line of hearing, "D-Daddy...? Nar...uto...? Uncle T-Tobi...?"

The three men looked over to her as she rested within their hidden base that no one except the Senju knew of. Hashirama stood up with many gashes, bruises and deep penetration marks littered his body. Looking over towards her brother and uncle, she noticed they weren't in any better shape than Hashirama had been in.

Kneeling down beside his daughter, Hashirama brushed some of her hair out of her face, "Sakura...? What happened to you...? You've been missing for over twenty days." Sakura glanced away and noticed there was now only a third of their clan left, causing her eyes to widen in horror. Hashirama sighed heavily, "I know, I know, it's terrible... there are so few of us left that I believe that if the Uchiha found this hidden base now, the Senju Clan would cease to exist."

"You see sis, I told you Madara was nothing but bad news! You never listen, ya know!" Naruto yelled in a frustrated tone and finally Sakura snapped as she dizzily shot out of bed, "SHUT THE HELL UP NARUTO! QUIT SAYING YA KNOW ALL THE DAMN TIME! IT'S GIVING ME A BLOODY HEADACHE!"

Naruto then scowled and laced his arms together, "Fine, do you BELIEVE IT!?" Oh hell, that was even worse and Sakura groaned before Tobirama released a heavy sigh, "Will you two knock it off? We have a crisis on our hands! We don't even know where all of our comrades bodies are!" That's when Sakura looked down and a meek whisper came out that was barely audible, "I know where they are... they are in The Forest Of Death..."

No one in their right minds knew where in the hell this "Forest Of Death" was so, they had to ask. Tobirama placed a gentle hand on top of Sakura's and smiled softly, "Where if this Forest Of Death Sakura...?" Sakura then wobbly stood up and Tobirama instantly lifted her body into his arms, "You will not be walking, so just guide me Sakura. Elder brother, Naruto, will you two be coming along as well?" Hashirama and Naruto both looked at one another before nodding.

* * *

Upon reaching their final destination, Sakura pointed within the forest that had been right outside of their previous stronghold, "In there..." She whispered and Tobirama nodded before everyone then entered. Naruto gazed around, yet saw nothing, "Sis were you fucking with us!? Because if this is a joke, then it's not funny, ya know!" That's when Sakura peered those exhausted emerald orbs up and instantly began to sob.

Everyone was rather puzzled at this and slowly but surely, everyone else looked up for horror to slap them straight across the face. Hashirama's hands trembled and Tobirama instantly clutched his eyes shut, bringing Sakura up to his face so that he wouldn't have to see this profound amount of clan members dead and tied up in trees. Naruto's face drained of color and he immediately jumped up to take one of the bodies down whenever Sakura shot her hand out, "NO NARUTO! THEY ARE TRAPS FOR ANY STANDING SURVIVORS!"

Tobirama finally calmed his breathing and looked up, "Their bodies are rigged with a heavy genjutsu for anyone who touches them." Sakura nodded but then added in, "That's one problem. The other is the rope, look at its coloration. As you can see from the bodies on the ground, they tried to cut down the dead... but the Uchiha knew people would have far too many cuts to avoid this extreme poison that stops the heart within minutes."

Hashirama then sighed, "The only people at this moment who are fit to handle this are Tobirama and Sakura... but Sakura first will need to get a sample of the poison to create an antidote. However, more than anything, she needs to get some proper rest. Tobirama and Sakura both can release all of the genjutsu. It will be a lot of work, but we will get it done once Sakura is back to her old self and not looking like she has malnutrition."

It took an entire four months to get all of those bodies down and an extra eight months to dig graves for each and every person. This war was draining any sort of innocence that the pinkette had once held onto and she was now a lot more tough and uncaring at this point, especially now that she was being sent into battle as well.

Now on the battlefield, Sakura realized they were VERY close to her birth parents home town. If she had wanted to, she could have walked there within ten minutes. As she darted throughout the trees, Sakura jumped out onto the dirt path holding her two twin short chakra blades that looked much like the Uchiha's blades. The moment she landed, she bumped into someone and snapped around only to see... "K-Kushina!? M-Minato!?"

They appeared just as shocked as she was as Naruto then flew onto the dirt path as well while fighting off one of the Uchiha. Sakura gave her apologies to the parents and without even thinking, Sakura called out, "NARUTO!" Kushina and Minato's eyes widened profoundly at the name the pinkette had just called out and snapped their head towards their long lost son. Kushina was having none of this as she grabbed her frying pan and bolted towards the Uchiha shinobi before striking him roughly behind his head and accidentally killing him.

Naruto looked shocked at this but then gave a signature goofy grin, "Thanks a whole lot! That was a big help, ya know?" Sakura knew they didn't have time for this touching family reunion due to another group of Uchiha dropping down to see their comrade slaughtered. Sakura ran her chakra through her blade, causing it to let out a high dense vibration that could actually be heard, "Kushina, Minato, you two need to leave... NOW!"

The two looked at one another and nodded before running into the village, waking everyone and their grandmother up and reappearing again with the entire village who now held weapons. Mebuki, being the loud mouth that she was then gasped and yelled, "SAKINA HARUNO! WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!?"

This distraction was clearly not wanted and it ended up with a blade in her gut. The Uchiha male grinned, but then again, so did she as she activated her one hundred healing mark and the minute she ripped the blade from her gut the wound began to heal extremely fast until completely healed.

Sakura then cut down the Uchiha right in front of her before deactivating the mark so that the diamond would set back into place. Now completely pissed off, the pinkette snapped her head towards her birth parents and yelled, "MY NAME IS NOT SAKINA! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR FUCKING HEAD! YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN ME KILLED BY YELLING LIKE THAT YOU FUCKING IDIOT! THIS IS A WAR, NOT A DAMN DANCE RECITAL!" This made Kizashi snicker but everyone else was dumbfounded at the way the pinkette had oh so wisely decided to put her words.

* * *

Madara stood with a group of Uchiha's right in front of Hashirama, Tobirama and a few other remaining Senju shinobi. Hashirama was getting so sick of this fighting and wanted his children to live until they died of old age, not a stab wound or torture. Glancing down, the brunette took a deep breath before lifting his head and speaking, "Madara, can we not end all of this conflict? If we joined together, no other clans would have the means to come and attack us!"

Giving a lazy expression, the leader of the Uchiha said nothing until Tobirama spoke, "And what of Izuna? I have not seen him in quite some time." Madara's cold glare directed lazily towards the second Senju heir before answering, "He succumbed to the wounds he received that day, leaving me with powers that will help protect the Uchiha." Hashirama sighed heavily, "I have sent you a cease fire agreement to protect the Uchiha! The best way is to stop fighting!"

Engulfing his body within his own suffocating chakra, Madara's blue tinted Susano'o began to form until partially complete and began to throw a punch, "HASHIRAMA!" Hashirama was quick to make hand signs before calling out, "WOOD STYLE: DEEP FOREST BLOOM!" The movement of Madara's Susano'o quickly came to a screeching halt as the flowers began to bud and project out pollen. Madara got free from the vines, but then as he walked, his Susano'o dropped to one knee, "Gah! Poisonous pollen, huh?"

Hashirama then yelled out, trying not to become angry in the process, "ENOUGH MADARA! ALL OF THIS FIGHTING IS MEANINGLESS!" That's when something inside the Uchiha Clan's leader just about snapped, "Meaningless is it? Then tell me why Izuna is dead now!" Hashirama glanced downwards and Madara continued to become even more enraged, "FINE, I will tell YOU! IT'S BECAUSE YOU BASTARDS KILLED HIM!"

Right then and there, more chakra was added and the royal blue tinted Susano'o then transformed into the massive standing complete body Susano'o, giving it the appearance that it was an angelic warrior. Hashirama scowled slightly and made more hand signs before calling out, "WOOD GOLEM JUTSU!"

In the distance, Sakura and Naruto were just about to make there way back to their father whenever something froze the blonde dead in his tracks as his eyes became so wide that he feared they might actually pop out of his skull and he shakily pointed outward, "W-What in the HELL is that THING!?" Sakura glanced to where her brother was now pointing only to see the massive humanoid avatar along with her father's wood golem.

Turning towards Naruto, whom now took a shaky step back, Sakura then turned towards Kushina and Minato, "Kushina, Minato, will you please watch over my brother for me...? I must be leaving now... my father might need my help." The birth parents instantly nodded before taking the petrified blonde and just as Sakura was about to bolt off, Mebuki and her big mouth shouted out, "SAKINA, I FORBID THIS! COME BACK HOME NOW! YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A STUPID BROTHER!"

That's when Sakura snapped and she turned towards her blood mother, swiftly brought her fist up, slammed it across Mebuki's face, and broke her nose during the impact, "NEVER TELL ME THAT NARUTO IS NOT MY BROTHER, YOU FUCKING BITCH! I CAN'T EVEN STAND YOU, SO SHUT THE HELL UP AND LEARN YOUR PLACE!" Kizashi began to laugh so hard that he didn't even care to notice the mass amount of blood that now poured out of his wife's broken nose.

Releasing a sharp sound of annoyance towards the loud mouthed blonde, Sakura was about to turn to leave whenever Kizashi spoke up, "Go ahead dear. Go and save your father. We will make sure we keep a close eye on your brother for you. I wish you the best of luck." Sakura smiled and ran to Kizashi before giving him a big hug, "Thanks dad." Releasing him rather quickly, Sakura then waved before bolting off towards the massive royal blue colored humanoid avatar.

It had been closer than she had anticipated whenever she came to a skidding halt once she witnessed her father's wood golem being flung around like a rag doll. Tears filled her eyes as she tried to say something to gain the royally pissed off Uchiha's attention. Slamming her eyes shut Sakura finally found her voice before yelling, "MADARA STOP THIS!"

The moment he heard her voice, Madara froze due to the fact that he hadn't actually seen Sakura since he dropped her into the rapids. The grief that built up in him, thinking that Sakura had been dead this entire time, had pushed Madara into complete darkness. Yet here she was... his light at the end of a dark tunnel. Hashirama was promptly dropped and quickly turned towards her, "SAKURA GET AWAY NOW!"

Shaking her head ever so slightly, a saddened smile then graced her face, "I can't do that father..." Pausing to collect her thoughts, she then continued as the tears she shed never ceased, "I can't because he is more of my responsibility than he is yours!" Hashirama's face softened as a gentle smile crept onto his lips, "I see, I see... heh, it's funny how things like this can work out." Damn her father for being so clever... in no means had she forgiven Madara for trying to murder her in the rapids, but she would not allow him to harm her father again.

Hashirama then gave yet another heavy sigh, "I'm sorry Sakura, but I cannot allow you to get hurt. I do not know how long this will take, but..." Hashirama then narrowed his eyes at Madara, "Be sure to stay away from the rapids so you do not... DISAPPEAR!"

* * *

At the end of a battle that lasted an entire day, Madara's back touched the ground for the very first time. Tobirama instantly neared the gasping men with a katana firmly gripped within his hand before raising it above Madara's body, "Madara, you're finished!" Sakura's voice was quick to call out as she rushed towards Madara, "Wait uncle Tobi!" This caused not only Hashirama to curiously glance over his shoulder, but Madara's only visible eye veered towards the source of the ruckus as well.

This caused the male with silver locks to tense up as he turned to see his niece growing closer and closer until she was kneeling beside Madara's body. Frustrated at this, Tobirama then yelled out, "ELDER BROTHER THIS IS OUR CHANCE!" Hashirama couldn't get a word in edge wise even if he had wanted to considering Sakura instantly gave her uncle one of the most terrifying expressions that he had ever seen on her face, "No one touches him!"

Madara temporarily closed his eyes before sighing, "Just get this over with, Sakura. It would be an honor... to die by your hand." Sakura slowly turned her head towards the long haired male before raising her hand and swiftly, yet roughly slapping him across the face, "DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I WANT TO KILL YOU MADARA!? STOP FEELING SORRY FOR YOURSELF AND MOVE FORWARD IN LIFE! YOU THREW ME IN THAT WRETCHED RIVER AND YOU OWE ME BIG TIME!"

Sighing heavily, Sakura told everyone to leave, which they did, before she pulled out her canteen silently and placed it on the ground before lacing her arms around the leader of the Uchiha's upper torso to lean him upward; but found he was far too heavy for her and groaned in frustration at the fact that he was practically dead weight.

Releasing the male, she then picked the canteen up and began blushing furiously as she unscrewed the top and took some water into her mouth before leaning over, placing her lips against his, and passing the water from her mouth to his. He happily drank the water provided and the pinkette repeated this action until her canteen was completely empty.

Wiping her mouth, a silent tear then streaked down the side of her face and Madara's eyes widened slightly. Sakura lowered her head so that Madara would not see, but felt his much larger hand placed on the tops of her hands before he spoke out in a gentle tone, "That is enough... you have shown me what is inside you." Sakura opened her eyes to look at Madara as more tears welled up in her eyes...

"Why have you done this to me...? You've forced your way into my heart, but..."

"I hate you Madara..."


End file.
